Many electronic devices such as, e.g., computer systems, include circuit boards onto which components such as, e.g., integrated circuits are mounted. Most computer systems include a main circuit board, frequently referred to as a motherboard, to which additional circuit boards and/or cards may be coupled.
Varying consumer preferences motivate computer manufacturers to design and manufacture computer systems having a wide variety of physical form factors. For example, computer systems may be offered in full-sized or reduced-size housings. In addition, motherboard configurations may vary based on the components included in the computing system.
Designing a motherboard for each computer system model and/or configuration consumes a material amount of resources. Hence, the ability to leverage motherboard designs across multiple computer system models and configurations increases the efficiency of operations for computer system designers and manufacturers.